Falling inside the black
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: "En un instante el sufrimiento se iría con la vida del que una vez fue su amigo, cambiando todo su mundo para bien o para mal. Su destino estaba marcado... Había caído en la oscuridad."


**¡Hola! Aquí estoy yo con un nuevo proyecto que me entretuvo bastante desde su inicio hasta el final. Esto es una nueva temática para mi; una que jamas había intentado escribir y debo decir que me encantó en demasía, esto de los _"What If"_ es increíble. Creo que leer tantas novelas de suspenso por fin dio algunos frutos.**

**Sin mas que agregar y para no aburrirlos, los dejo para que lean, esperando disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Por cierto, un pequeño consejo. Cuando lean pueden escuchar "Black Blade" de Two Steps From Hell, creo que queda bien para con el escrito.**

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Cambiando de bando" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, personalidades y lugares son propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling, esta pequeña narrativa es de mi autoría para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

**Resumen:** _"En un instante el sufrimiento se iría con la vida del que una vez fue su amigo, cambiando todo su mundo para bien o para mal. Su destino estaba marcado... Había caído en la oscuridad."_

* * *

**Falling inside the black**

**by**

**Aspros**

**.**

_El miedo a perderlo todo es el camino a la oscuridad_

* * *

—No Ron, tu conseguiste la espada —había dicho Harry mientras colocaba el guardapelo de Slytherin sobre una roca. —Es tu deber destruir este horcrux.

Ron se paralizó por el miedo que comenzó a recorrer cada recoveco de su cuerpo. Había sido testigo en más de una ocasión del poder de esos artículos malditos y estaba seguro que con su habilidad y poder actual no era rival para uno.

No conocía los efectos de los horcrux en carne propia, pero era un hecho que su efecto de magnificaba en personas débiles e inseguras y por eso mismo sabía que dejarle la tarea de destruirlo era una de las peores ideas que pudieran haber salido de la boca de Harry Potter; no había nadie más débil e inseguro que Ron Weasley y eso, pese a dolerle, era una tácita realidad de su persona.

—¿Estás loco? —gritó soltando la espada haciéndola resonar contra el frio suelo cubierto de escarcha. —Dumbledore no pudo destruirá, ¿cómo piensas que lo haré yo?

—Ron, escucha. La espada de Gryffindor te escogió por alguna razón. Es tu destino destruir el guardapelo.

El pelirrojo no se atrevió siquiera a cavilar tal posibilidad. Para él era algo ilógico, dejar tal responsabilidad en sus manos le abrumaba y le hacía desear salir corriendo para refugiarse en ese bar que había encontrado noches atrás.

No podía, era prácticamente imposible tomar esa espada y blandirla en contra de esa joya maldita.

—Hazlo tu Harry; ya has destruido otros horcruxes, puedes destruir otro más.

—Ron, debes hacerlo tú —dijo exasperado. —La espada te eligió a ti para encontrarla, no a mí. ¿Qué otra prueba quieres?

Harry no sabía que pensar; por un lado se sorprendía del miedo que veían en los ojos azules de su amigo y lo entendía, nadie debía sentir algo más al estar frente a frente ante algo proveniente de Voldemort, pero también se sentía decepcionado, esperaba ver algo más que el terror en aquellas irises. Después de tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento y tantas perdidas, ansiaba ver el mismo valor y coraje que él tenía en los ojos de sus amigos.

Pero ahora, después de observar el abrumador miedo que Ron sentía, no estaba tan seguro.

—Ron, por favor —pidió. —Algo me dice que tú debes hacerlo, créeme. No te dejaría tal responsabilidad si no fuera por algo necesario.

Harry estaba entre la espada y la pared. Ese guardapelo debía tener algo especial, algo más poderoso y terrible que los demás y que era especialmente peligroso para él. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero algo dentro de si le suplicaba a gritos que no se atreviera a levantar el arma contra esa joya. Que siquiera probar era un suicidio.

Pero Ron, su mejor amigo y quien debía ser aquel que destruyera el horcrux estaba dudando. Ron debía ser la llave para destruirlo, algo que lo diferenciara de él y que no se viera influenciado por el guardapelo. Pero la pregunta era esa, ¿qué era aquello que hacía a Ron el indicado para destruir ese fragmento de Voldemort?

—Yo no puedo Harry, esa cosa es más fuerte que yo.

—Maldición, Ron. La espada de Godric Gryffindor se presentó ante ti y solo los verdaderos Gryffindor pueden portarla. ¡Actúa como tal! ¡Por una vez en tu vida muestra el valor que deberías poseer!

Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido. Pocas veces se había sentido tan débil e inútil como en estos momentos, pero lamentablemente todo era cierto. No poseía la inteligencia ni la habilidad, ni siquiera el valor que se supondría debía existir en su interior.

¿Cómo se suponía que alguien como él, tan minúsculo y débil, podía equipararse a Harry Potter?

"_**Si puedes"**_

Volvió la vista hacia los lados. ¿De quién o qué había sido esa voz? Se escuchaba tan parecida a la suya y a la vez se mostraba tan segura.

—¿Lo escuchaste? —preguntó al aire y, mirando a Harry quien le regresaba la mirada extrañado, continuó. —La voz, aquella que acaba de hablar.

—No eh escuchado nada, Ron.

"Habrá sido mi imaginación" pensó.

—Ron, concéntrate —volvió a pedir Harry instándolo a tomar la espada. —Hazlo y terminemos con esto.

—Harry ya te dije que no puedo hacerlo.

"_**Si puedes, puedes hacer lo que desees"**_

Una vez más observó alrededor. Nada más que arboles resecos y la tierra congelada les rodeaba. ¿De dónde demonios provenía esa voz?

"_**Hazlo, toma la espada y destruye el guardapelo. Eres capaz"**_

Ahí estaba una vez más.

Con pasos dudosos se acercó a tomar la espada. El contacto del frio metal con sus manos por poco le hizo desistir de la idea. La sujetó con el agarre más seguro que su mano entumida por el frio podía proporcionar y menos seguro de lo que esperaba inició su camino hacia el horcrux.

Harry observó silencioso a su amigo. Había dudado y ahora, éste se dirigía con paso calmo hacia él con la espada en mano. No sabía de donde obtuvo el valor necesario para iniciar su marcha, pero agradecía infinitamente ese suceso. No tenía idea de que hubiera hecho si Ron se negaba a destruir el guardapelo, ya que ocultarlo entre sus ropas hasta que Ron se decidiera se habría vuelto una tarea prácticamente imposible.

—¿Listo, Ron?

No contestó; no tenía la fuerza ni la voz para hacerlo. Sólo avanzó hacia la joya que descansaba sobre aquella fría roca cubierta de escarcha. Se veía pequeño, inofensivo a decir verdad pero había algo más, un viento helado que la rodeaba muy diferente al clima invernal que le calaba los huesos. Era como un vacío que absorbía todo a su alrededor: la luz y el calor eran tragados y casi, paso a paso, sentía que el era atraído hacia ese inmisericorde e inevitable destino.

Ron asintió dándole la señal y Harry volteó hacia el guardapelo. El momento había llegado y ninguno de los dos se sentía más seguro que el otro. Con parsimonia calculada ambos se colocaron frente a la joya maldita, uno con la concentración en la mirada y el otro alzando la espada, dispuesto a dejarla caer con la mayor fuerza que en su vida hubiera tenido.

Harry abrió la boca y un siseo inentendible salió desde el fondo de su garganta. Para Ron, cada segundo que pasó desde que comenzara el siseo se hizo eterno mirando del guardapelo a su amigo y viceversa.

Un "click" se escuchó en el lugar y el guardapelo mostro su contenido.

Un ojo dorado inyectado en sangre les dio la bienvenida y en lo que parecieron horas, ambos se vieron observados y juzgados por quienes ellos sabían, eran sus más grandes y profundos temores.

Ron no esperó siquiera a que Harry terminara de recitar el extraño idioma cuando dio la estocada hacia la roca, esperando que todo terminara en ese segundo y que pronto todo ese asunto se encontrara en el más hondo rincón de su mente.

Sin embargo, toda su esperanza se vio hecha añicos cuando el impacto de algo desconocido para él lo envió hacia atrás unos metros hasta caer en el frio suelo.

El golpe lo desubicó, por un instante no supo que pasaba ni donde estaba, pero pronto los gritos de Harry a unos metros de distancia le hicieron pensar lo peor. Sin saber cómo, intentó levantarse para auxiliarlo en lo que pudiera, olvidándose de todo los demás hasta que pudo sentirlo.

Muerte, odio, desolación. La más absoluta oscuridad que se cernía sobre su alma y que amenazaba con quitarle la vida se presentaba ante él.

No supo ni jamás sabría cómo describir esa masa abstracta de oscuridad. Era algo fuera de comprensión y naturaleza tal existencia pero estaba ahí, frente a él, como mensajero de la destrucción y como testigo inexpugnable de sus más horribles pesadillas.

En ese momento se sintió desfallecer. Aquello estaba más allá de su valor y coraje; estaba solo. Harry, a unos metros de distancia se debatía al borde de la locura causada por el dolor y Hermione se encontraba lejos, demasiado como para ser de apoyo.

Su cuerpo se paralizó y pronto la inmensa masa negra comenzó a tomar una forma humanoide. Toda esa oscuridad pronto se comprimió en un sujeto de su estatura y complexión, y cuando menos lo esperaba un pálido Ronald Weasley le sonreía con una mueca llena de sadismo y crueldad.

Jamás creyó ver tanto mal en su propio rostro.

"_**He visto tu corazón y me pertenece"**_

El Ron que se mostraba ante el carecía de todo rastro humano. Su presencia, su piel, su voz. Todo aquello que lo conformaba, estaba desprovisto de vida. El cabello que debía ser color rojo ahora mostraba un enfermo color verde y los ojos antes azules, no eran más que dos pozos llenos de la más inescrutable oscuridad.

Pero lo que más le afectaba no era su apariencia o la macabra voz que le hablaba a su mente sin mover los labios. Sino su presencia.

El terror que le inspiraba era peor que el causado en una ocasión por un dementor. El frio y la desolación era mayor, el olor que llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales no podía describirlo como algo más que muerte. Su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba "muévete", "corre", "huye", pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado, como si no fuera su propio dueño.

Y lo peor es que el ente frente a él lo sabía.

"_**He visto tus sueños, Ronald Weasley…"**_

"_Oh, Ronnie, estoy tan orgullosa de ti" había dicho la imagen de su madre en su mente._

_Ya no estaba en ese campo escarpado y frio. Ahora todos se encontraban en la Madriguera, todos sus hermanos, incluso Charlie y Bill acompañado de Fleur. Todos estaban degustando el delicioso desayuno hecho por Molly Weasley acompañados de sonrisas y anécdotas graciosas._

"_Eso es cierto hijo, estamos orgullosos de ti. Pensar que obtendrías las calificaciones más altas en los TIMOS y los EXTASIS. ¡Esto merece la más grande celebración!"_

"_Si Ron, fue increíble cómo te apaciguaste a ese hipogrifo y como venciste a la acromantula sin parpadear. ¡No conocía ese hechizo!"_

"_¿Recuerdas cuando hizo el filtro de muertos en vida en pociones? Hasta el profesor Snape se tragó su orgullo y lo felicitó."_

_Ron observó a todos y cada uno de sus familiares, hablando de logros que él no recordaba y dudaba fueran ciertos. _

_¿Así se sentían Harry y Hermione cuando otros vanagloriaban sus logros? _

_Era una sensación inexplicable. A pesar de ser un sueño, una ilusión de su propia mente para evitar ver la realidad de su penosa muerte en aquel desolado bosque frente al horcrux, se sentía feliz. _

_Esos méritos no eran suyos, ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños podía haberse enfrentado a una araña gigante o hacer que el profesor Snape lo elogiara por una poción bien hecha. Pero se sentía bien recibir un elogio de alguien más, una felicitación o unas palabras de ánimo._

_¿Acaso estaba mal desearlo?_

_Todos sonreían y bromeaban; todos estaban felices y orgullosos por sus logros. Por un instante se sintió increíblemente feliz; estuvo dispuesto a cerrar los ojos y morir si esa fuera la última imagen en la tierra._

_Pero no tuvo el placer…_

"…_**y eh visto tu miedos. El menos amado por una madre que deseaba una hija"**_

_Cayó al suelo de manera estrepitosa golpeándose el pecho y la cara en el proceso. _

_No sabía dónde se encontraba, su mente era una conjunción de imágenes y escenas entremezcladas sin pies ni cabeza. Alzó la vista intentando incorporarse cuando un empujón lo regresó al suelo de un golpe._

"_Disculpa… Oh, eres tú. Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y levántate que no es momento de tus tonterías"_

_Levantó el rostro y pudo ver a su madre fulminándolo con la mirada. Aquella mirada, sin saber la razón del por qué, lo destrozó. No era el típico enojo marca Weasley de su madre, el brillo del desprecio cubría sus marrones ojos y estos lo taladraban hasta el fondo de su mente._

"_Perdona…" fue lo único que Ron alcanzó a decir antes de que su madre lo dejara con la palabra en la boca y se alejara hacia la cocina._

_Oteó alrededor y descubrió que se encontraba en la madriguera. No había nada diferente además del extraño comportamiento de su madre y la pequeña zozobra que le invadía el cuerpo. Avanzó hacia la sala pero esta se encontraba vacía, no había nadie más que él y la ausencia de ruido le parecía extraña en su casa. La idea de hablar con su madre le vino a la mente pero el recuerdo de su mirada le hizo desistir la idea. No quería enfrentar de nuevo esos ojos hasta conocer la razón de esa mirada._

_Subió hacia su habitación a través de las escaleras pero como temía ninguno de sus hermanos se encontraba cerca. Todas las recamaras se encontraban igual a como las recordaba, las camas desacomodadas y las cosas tiradas en el cuarto de los gemelos, las pulcras sábanas blancas y los impolutos osos de felpa en la habitación de su hermana e incluso el polvo acumulado a través de los años en los cuartos de Bill y Charlie. Todo seguía prácticamente igual._

_Se encontró frente a la puerta que daba a su recamara y algo dentro de sí le instó a no abrirla. Por alguna razón temía ver dentro y no sabía por qué. Tal vez fuera aquella mirada en los ojos de su madre o simplemente paranoia, pero tenía miedo de ver aquello que se ocultaba tras la puerta de madera._

_Con un suspiro resignado y nada más que la esperanza de encontrarse con una bonita imagen giró la perilla y abrió la puerta._

_Sin darse cuenta siquiera había cerrado los ojos ante la expectación y al abrirlos se encontró con algo que nunca esperó. _

_Lo que antes fuera su habitación ahora solo era un cuarto vació. El lugar de su cama ahora era ocupado por cajas de madera y cartón donde se lograban observar varias prendas de vestir de su pertenencia, los afiches de los Cudley Cannons habían desaparecido y ahora solo quedaban los recuerdos de las tachuelas que antes los habían fijado a su posición. _

"_¡Ronald!" escuchó un grito del piso inferior. No sabía a qué se debía todo ese cambio ni la sensación de desasosiego que le invadía al ver su habitación vacía, pero algo no estaba bien en ese lugar y todo indicaba a que era su culpa. El detalle radicaba en que no recordaba la razón._

_Bajó las escaleras de forma lenta, como si deseara retrasar aquel encuentro que sospechaba sería malo. Todo había ido de mal en peor, primero su madre observándolo de una manera que ninguna madre, jamás, debía mirar a un hijo y segunda, su vacía alcoba y sus cosas empacadas._

_Se detuvo a unos pasos del rellano de la puerta, inhaló y exhaló para intentar calmar las palpitaciones de su corazón. No se sentía preparado en absoluto, pero ya estando en este punto, pensó, nada podía empeorar._

_Entró a la cocina y observó a su madre sentada a la mesa al lado de su padre. Ambos lo miraban de manera indiferente, con unos ojos que jamás había visto en sus rostros y que le causaban más temor que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera visto._

"_Quiero que te largues" dijo su madre y sintió el corazón saltarse un latido._

"_¿Qué?" preguntó, trémulo. _

"_Me escuchaste, no lo voy a repetir. Suficiente vergüenza nos has causado para que toleremos más tu estancia en esta casa."_

"_Pe..pero, mamá" dijo él con la voz entrecortada._

"_Ya basta Ronald, has fallado, una vez más y como siempre. Ya nos cansamos."_

_Las palabras de su padre terminaron por desequilibrarlo y cuando menos lo esperó las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos en un llanto silencioso que se empecinaba en detener con la manga de su suéter, tan fuerte que le causaba dolor. _

"_Has traído mucha vergüenza a esta familia Ronald. Lárgate y no regreses nunca"_

_Pronto todo se volvió oscuridad y se vio cayendo en un vacío sin fin._

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en aquel desolado paisaje rodeado de árboles secos y rocas cubiertas de granizo. Se vio arrodillado en el suelo, con las manos apoyadas en la tierra y las lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos.

Recordó toda esa ilusión y tuvo ganas de vomitar. El dolor indescriptible que sintió le hacía imposible detener las lágrimas que salían de aquella memoria. Nunca jamás habría pensado que el desprecio de sus padres le destruiría tanto y de tal manera que desearía jamás haber nacido.

Escuchó unos pasos frente a él y de reojo pudo ver aquellos zapatos tan parecidos a los suyos y a la vez tan diferentes. Estos carecían del color marrón proporcionado por el uso y la humedad, no eran más que la ilusión de el mismo creadas por Voldemort.

Un paso más cerca y pronto sintió el helado tacto de unos dedos sobre su mejilla. Eran ásperos y tan fríos como un cubo de hielo, tanto que el solo roce le escocia la piel. Aquellos dedos hicieron presión en su mejilla para alzar su rostro pero él se negó oponiendo fuerza. No quería alzar la mirada y ver aquellos endemoniados ojos para terminar su vida de aquella forma tan macabra. Si lo iba a matar, ¿por qué no lo hizo en aquella ilusión donde fue feliz? ¿Sería el desprecio de su madre y la vergüenza de su padre el último recuerdo que tendría en vida?

La presión en su mejilla se hizo mayor y pronto se rindió a la tétrica caricia. Alzo la mirada y lo que vio fue tan horrible, que la imagen de sus padres odiándolo se quedó en el olvido.

Frente a él se encontraba Hermione, cubierta con aquel vestido que usara en el baile de apertura de la copa de los tres magos. Con el cabello lacio y recogido en una coleta alta, justo como la recordaba pero, al mismo tiempo, justo como antes él, ella también estaba cubierta por esa aura de muerte. Sus ojos chocolate brillaban por su ausencia, ahora remplazados por la podredumbre de unos ojos opalinos que no expresaban más que odio.

—Hermione… —dijo Ron al saber que este sería su último recuerdo en vida.

"… _**Y ahora, el menos querido por la chica que prefiere a tu amigo"**_

_De nueva cuenta la oscuridad se cernió sobre él y pronto se halló en el patio de una casa en los suburbios. En primera instancia no supo en qué lugar se encontraba; estaba atardeciendo y la luz del ocaso ya estaba invadiendo los jardines y calle abajo. _

_Alzó la mano y tomo la perilla de la puerta para abrirla de manera lenta, no sabiendo que esperaba del otro lado. _

_Un pasillo con paredes de color crema le dio la bienvenida y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya había dado algunos pasos dentro del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No había nada amenazador en el lugar y de extraña manera le parecía muy familiar, sin embargo aun permanecía la extraña sensación de peligro en su mente, como si algo malo se hallara al final del corredor._

_Avanzó unos pasos más adentrándose a la casa, con parsimonia retiro su gabardina y lo colgó en el porta abrigos que adornaba la pared. Sus pasos lo llevaron a una pequeña sala de estar donde decenas de fotos adornaban las paredes._

_Era una sala acogedora, un par de sillones y un televisor muggle congeniaban con armonía, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron las múltiples fotografías que mostraban a personas de su familia y a otras que jamás en su vida había visto; desde alguna fiesta en la madriguera hasta lo que parecía ser la graduación de Hogwarts, pasando por una fiesta de té en la cabaña de Hagrid y una foto familiar donde sus mejores amigos sonreían a su lado._

_Una foto llamó su atención más que las demás y presuroso se acercó a tomarla. No la había notado, pero esa imagen cubierta por el pequeño marco de madera tallado le producía un mundo de sensaciones._

_En él se mostraba casado con Hermione. _

_Parecía haber sido una boda pequeña y sencilla, pero igualmente increíble. El lugar parecía ser un campo abierto gigantesco donde numerosas mesas y sillas cubrían el verde pasto. De un pequeño quiosco, ambos bajaban las escaleras mientras los demás los rodeaban con las manos alzadas en júbilo. Todos, tanto ellos como sus familiares y amigos parecían estallar en alegría con sendas sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros._

_Pero no existía en ese lugar sonrisa más brillante y hermosa que la de la mujer que se encontraba tomada de su mano. Ambos reían al bajar los escalones mientras los demás aplaudían y gritaban felicitaciones a diestra y siniestra._

_Sin duda había sido una excelente boda, algo para recordar y no olvidar jamás._

_Lástima que esto solo fuera el resultado de la ilusión que culminaría con su patética existencia; casi deseaba ver a Hermione entrar por esa puerta y dedicarle la misma sonrisa que mostraba en la fotografía. Pensaba que podría morir feliz después de eso._

_Colocó la foto en la pequeña mesa de estar y se preguntó si la tortura no había comenzado ya. Sabía que esta ilusión había sido creada para destruirlo desde el fondo de su ser. Sin embargo, tener la incertidumbre era lo peor. En cualquier momento todo podría volverse una pesadilla o, en un retorcido sentido pudiera ya haber comenzado desde el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en la imagen._

_Escuchó un ruido en el piso superior y supo que las posibilidades de morir feliz se encontraban demasiado lejos de su persona. Tendría que subir y averiguar la causa de ese sonido._

_Suspiró resignado. ¿Qué pasaría si decidía quedarse en ese lugar para siempre?_

_No quiso ahondar más en esa línea de pensamiento y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Comenzó a subir los escalones uno por uno, formulando en su mente los mil y un posibles escenarios con los cuales seria torturado. _

_¿Una Hermione que le odiaba? Ya lo había soportado con su familia; seria infinitamente más doloroso, pero con suerte tal vez podría aguantarlo. ¿La chica que amaba muerta de una forma cruel e inhumana? Seguramente sería algo devastador, no importase que solo fuera una ilusión. _

_Peldaño a peldaño las ansias y el temor crecían en demasía. Los ruidos provenientes del piso superior se hacían cada vez más fuertes pero por alguna razón aún permanecían ausentes de sentido. _

_Cuando terminó se subir los escalones se encontró con otro pasillo muy similar al anterior. A unos metros de distancia, una puerta de madera capturaba su atención. Como si de un imán se tratase, lo jalaba, obligándolo a mirar a pesar de su miedo, a abrir la puerta y adentrarse a lo que sabía seria su más grande pesadilla._

_Maldito fuera Voldemort y todo el mundo; malditos fueran aquellos que lo menospreciaban y maldita fuera la razón por la que había terminado en este lugar. _

_Tenía miedo, estaba aterrado y su corazón latía desbocado presa de la adrenalina que surcaba libremente su sistema. Estaba harto de todo, quería terminarlo cuanto antes, no le daría el placer de verlo sufrir más de la cuenta._

_Un paso y después otro, y pronto se convirtió en carrera. Ya no esperaría más. Abrió la puerta de golpe y no supo si lo que vio fue formulado por su mente en alguna ocasión. _

_Harry y Hermione compartían el lecho entregándose a las caricias y la locura de un amor apasionado. Ahora los jadeos continuos de ambos llegaban fuertemente a su cabeza, taladrándole hasta lo más profundo de su ser. _

_No habló, ni siquiera abrió la boca cuando comprendió la escena que ante sus ojos se llevaba a cabo. _

_El ruido de la puerta abriéndose los alertó haciéndoles voltear la mirada. Sabía que no eran ellos en verdad, que solo era una ilusión para destruir su cordura, pero dolía tanto que no sabía si de verdad su corazón se había detenido o si solo era producto de su mente._

"_**Todos tus deseos pueden ser posibles, pero también tus más grandes pesadillas pueden volverse realidad"**_

_Dio un paso hacia delante sin saber que era lo que hacía. Luego otro y otro más. El miedo convertido en ira y el dolor en odio. _

_Aquella línea que dividía la realidad de la locura se había roto y su cordura se había ido al infierno junto con todo lo bueno que una vez fue._

_Hermione gritaba desde el suelo pero él no comprendía sus palabras, tampoco era que las quisiera entender. Cada golpe en el rostro de su amigo era como una liberación; un éxtasis de justicia que desde hacía tiempo debió haber sido liberado._

_Todo fue su culpa. El dolor, el odio, la ira, la decepción, la vergüenza. Todas las malditas emociones habían llegado de la mano de Harry Potter y él, como el más grande estúpido había caído ante sus palabras amables y buenos gestos de amistad._

_Maldito fuera Harry Potter._

_Un último golpe terminó con sus fuerzas, sus brazos dolían por el esfuerzo y su respiración evidenciaba la ira irracional que lo invadió. A su lado, desde el suelo una llorosa Hermione lo veía aterrada y frente a él, la cara desfigurada de quien fuese su amigo se presentaba._

_Ya no respiraba, sus ojos verdes hacia minutos que habían perdido el brillo de la vida._

Una vez más aquel remolino que lo jalase a la realidad lo cubrió en su aliento frio. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en aquel descampado y frio bosque. Aun presa de sus emociones observó sus temblorosas manos y suspiró aliviado al no verlas manchadas de sangre.

¿Qué había sido aquello?

Observó hacia el frente con temor de encontrarse con ese ente que podía tomar cualquier forma pero se sorprendió al no encontrarlo. Todo había vuelto a como estaba antes de abrir el guardapelo. No existía esa silueta abstracta que lo atemorizara, los gritos de Harry ya no se escuchaban por el claro.

—¡Harry! —grito al ver el cuerpo de su amigo a unos metros de distancia.

No dio más de dos pasos cuando sintió un ligero peso sobre su pecho, uno que recordaba estar ahí. Con lentitud tanteó con su mano debajo de su camisa y encontró aquella pieza maldita que lo había arrastrado a las más horribles ilusiones.

No lo arrojó a primera instancia, sabía que de hacerlo, el guardapelo se las arreglaría para regresar.

La pregunta permanecía en el aire. ¿Por qué seguía ahí, con vida?

"_**Tú eres más de lo que aparentas, Ron Weasley"**_

Una vez más la voz llegó fuerte y claro a su cabeza haciéndole trastabillar. Cada una de las imágenes que pasaron sobre su cabeza le hicieron repetir las horribles ilusiones a las que fue sometido, sin embargo estas mostraban algo más; algo que no recordaba.

"_**Tienes un potencial que no había visto en muchos años… Me agradas"**_

Él, de pie y con la mirada azul perdida en el horizonte, con manchas carmesí corriendo por su rostro y sus manos. Debajo de él los cuerpos de aquellos que una vez juraron amarlo y que lo habían despreciado.

"_**Solo necesitas deslindarte de aquellos sentimientos que te aprisionan"**_

Una Hermione encolerizada que se lanzaba contra el en pos de venganza por haber asesinado a su amante. Los enardecidos en odio y furia, los hechizos volando y fallando a grandes distancias de su objetivo.

"_**Únete a mí. Demuestra que no eres el segundón"**_

Él se acercaba a paso calmo, esquivando cada una de las maldiciones que salían de su varita. Estaba descontrolada, presa de sus emociones. Hermione había dejado de ser quien era por su culpa, igual que todo había cambiado con su llegada.

En el ademan para una maldición el atrapó su mano. Sin delicadeza alguna le arrebató su varita y la empujó al suelo.

¿Qué era aquello que brillaba en la mirada castaña de Hermione? ¿odio? ¿furia? ¿impotencia? ¿miedo?

"…_**que no eres una simple sombra"**_

No importaba ya.

Un brillo verde ilumino la habitación y todo quedó en silencio; ya no había mas miradas ni reproches, solo había aquel silencio calmo y pacifico que adorna el momento después de una batalla. En tan solo unos segundos había borrado de la faz de la tierra a aquellos que habían osado lastimarlo.

Dejó el guardapelo colgar en su pecho y caminó hacia el lado contrario al que se encontraba su amigo. No dijo nada y no pensó tampoco. Prefería hacerlo antes de arrepentirse.

Tomó la espada de Gryffindor en sus manos y le pareció pesada, pero aun así era manejable. Avanzó hacia el cuerpo de su amigo y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca alzó la espada.

En un instante todo su sufrimiento se iría con la vida del que una vez fue su amigo.

En un instante todo su mundo cambiaría, para bien o para mal.

"_**¡Hazlo ahora!"**_

La espada cayó y su grito de rabia resonó a través del bosque entero.

Su destino estaba marcado.

Había caído en la oscuridad.

_**FIN**_

_**¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? En lo personal fue un reto que gustoso lo volvería a hacer para otro personaje, pero estoy demasiado encariñado con Ronald, es un personaje a quien se le puede sacar mucho si se tiene el valor de escribir.**_

_**Bueno, espero les halla gustado. Nos leeremos pronto, ¿vale? Cuidence mucho.**_

_**Atte. Aspros**_


End file.
